


Incentive

by deadhuntress



Category: Supernatural
Genre: (I mean... there's a tiny bit of plot), (but not much), Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Bottom Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Stripping, Studying, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 08:50:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7884616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadhuntress/pseuds/deadhuntress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt: Imagine your OTP studying together, and for every question answered right, somebody has to take off a piece of clothing.</p>
<p>Dean is having trouble studying for an upcoming test so Castiel comes up with an acceptable incentive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Incentive

**Author's Note:**

> Um... so I wrote my first pwp? I hope it's not bad; smut isn't my greatest strength.

“Dean,” Cas said warningly as Dean gently nipped and licked at Cas’ neck. “We’re supposed to be studying,” he said. “ _You’re_ supposed to–” he let out a small gasp as Dean found a particularly sensitive area and latched on “–be studying.”

“I don’t feel like it,” Dean whined, trying to push his boyfriend backwards on the bed.

Cas gently peeled Dean off of him and gripped Dean’s face in his hands. “Dean, you need to pass this test. Come on, it’s not that hard.” Dean just groaned dramatically and looked away.

“What’s wrong, Dean?” Cas asked gently.

Dean sighed loudly. “Nothin’s _wrong_ , Cas, I just don’t feel like studying.” He smirked, apparently trying to play the ‘seductive boyfriend’ card. “I have way better things I could be doing… Like you.”

Castiel bit his lip, trying not to give in to the temptation. Dean was looking at him with a mixed pitiful and hopeful expression, and Cas knew he wouldn’t be able to resist for long. Luckily, though, he quickly came up with an idea.

“Okay, Dean,” Cas relented. “How about a game? I’ll ask you questions; if you get one wrong you have to take off a piece of clothing, but if you get it right, _I’ll_ remove a piece clothing.” He watched as Dean’s eyes widened in interest, and added, “When you get me to take off all my clothes we can do whatever you want.” That sealed the deal and Dean nodded, moving to the opposite side of the bed.

“Okay, first question,” Cas said, picking up Dean’s notebook and scanning the page quickly. “What were the three main crops grown in the Classical Mayan civilization?”

Dean thought for a second then answered, “Corn, beans, squash. That was easy.”

“Correct,” Cas said, nodding. He started to flip the page to find another question, but Dean cleared his throat.

“I believe you’re forgetting something,” he said pointedly, and Cas smirked, reached down, and pulled off his right sock. “Hey!” Dean exclaimed. “That’s not fair!”

Cas shrugged, his smirk growing larger, and read a new question. “What modern-day country was the Mayan city Tikal located in?”

Dean frowned, trying to think of the answer, and finally guessed, “Mexico?”

“Honduras,” Cas said. “Off with your clothes.” Dean stuck out his tongue and then pulled the same trick Cas had, removing exactly one sock.

“What kind of writing system did the Mayans use?” Cas continued.

“Hieroglyphic?” Dean said, sounding unsure of his response.

“Is that your final answer?” Cas asked, enjoying the opportunity to tease Dean.

“Yes,” Dean said with more certainty, and Cas nodded, removing his other sock. Dean grumbled, but when he missed the next question, he did the exact same thing. “Now it’ll get good,” he said. “No more pointless layers.”

“What did the jade and onyx represent in the Mayans’ jewelry?” Cas asked.

“Death and life?” Dean guessed.

“Death and _earth_ ,” Cas corrected, and Dean groaned. He pulled off the plaid flannel shirt he was wearing, giving Cas a glimpse of his toned upper arms beneath the short sleeves.

When he missed the next question as well, his t-shirt came off, nicely exposing his toned chest and pink nipples, which were flushed from arousal.

Castiel winked. “I like the view,” he said appreciatively.

Dean slowly stretched his arms above his head in retaliation, knowing how much it would drive Cas crazy to see but not be able to touch. Dean’s hands skimmed his ribs and side lightly on their way down and Cas bit back a groan when they just barely grazed the faint trail of hair down to his–

“Next question,” he said, a bit too roughly, and Dean laughed. “Name two of the environmental causes of the downfall of the Classical Mayan civilization.”

It didn’t take Dean long to answer. “Famine, water stress, overpopulation, and deforestation,” he said. “And you have to take off two things, ‘cause I named all four.”

“Fine,” Cas agreed, and pulled off his button-down slowly, looking down mock-bashfully and sticking his chest out as he did so, displaying the expanse of his chest underneath his tight t-shirt and knowing that this would make Dean even more turned on than he already was.

“Shirt too,” Dean said, making sure he didn’t forget or try to cheat. Cas slowly pulled off his shirt as well, making sure to look Dean right in the eyes as he did so. Dean twitched, and Castiel knew he was nearing his breaking point.

“Okay,” Cas said, scratching a nonexistent itch on his back as he scanned his notes for question ideas, which effectively stuck his chest out farther for Dean to see. He came upon one. “What kind of technology did the Mayans use?”

“Stone Age,” Dean answered quickly, and Cas unbuckled his belt, pulling it off and dropping it on the floor behind him. “Oh, come on, your belt does not fucking count!” Dean exclaimed in frustration.

“Just think,” Cas said, gazing at Dean through hooded eyelids, “All that’s left is jeans and boxers.”

“Hurry up then,” Dean said impatiently, waving his hand in a ‘get moving’ gesture.

“All right, all right,” Cas said. “Um… what were the gender roles like?”

“Dualistic,” Dean said quickly. “Women had rights, could own property.”

Cas nodded and stood from the bed. He slowly unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans but turned around before pulling them off, moving painstakingly slowly and deliberately. He made sure to bend all the way over as he did so, giving Dean a great view of his ass. “Fuck,” he heard Dean say before he sat back down on the bed. Dean’s hand had come down to palm his increasingly obvious arousal, but he pulled away with a reluctant groan when Cas gave him a pointed look.

“Nice try, Dean,” he said with a smirk. “Don’t worry – one more question right and we’re finished.” That was a good thing for him too, seeing as his own erection was growing harder each minute.

He searched the notes until he found a good one. “What discipline were the ancient Mayans very accomplished in?”

“Mathematics,” Dean said, and Cas pulled off his boxers just as Dean crawled on top of him, pulling him into a heated kiss.

“Good job, Dean,” Cas murmured as their mouths collided over and over again in sloppy, frantic kisses that did nothing to quell the desire in either of them. Dean slid down Cas’ body, peppering his chest and stomach with hot, open-mouthed kisses and paying special attention to the mole above his right nipple, but they both knew they wouldn’t last long enough to draw this out. As Dean worked his way back up Cas’ body, leaving a steady line of kisses, Cas’ hands found their way under the waistband of Dean’s jeans and boxers, gripping his ass tightly before sliding in deeper to press a finger to his hole.

“ _Fuck_ , Cas,” Dean said, moaning at the sensation. “Want you to fuck me, babe.”

Cas nodded and stretched a hand toward the night table. He managed to pull open the drawer and grab the bottle of lube and a condom. As he was doing this, Dean’s mouth settled on a spot on his collarbone where he was nibbling and sucking the skin, determined to leave a mark, and one of Dean’s hands had reached between them and was slowly stroking up and down Cas’ now completely hard cock. Beads of pre-cum formed on the tip, which Dean spread with his thumb on a down stroke, causing Cas to let out a breathy moan at the sensation.

Cas unzipped Dean’s pants and pulled them off, along with his boxers, which was not an easy task with Dean refusing to let go of Cas’ dick. He managed it though, and flipped them so that he was on top of Dean, taking a moment to stare at the beautiful man laid out and smiling below him and feeling the familiar rush of affection at the sight.

He opened the lube and squeezed some on his fingers, then slipped a finger slowly into Dean’s entrance, working him open carefully. Dean jerked at the first shock of cold and then groaned quietly as Cas’ finger slid in and out and Cas pressed their lips together, greedily attempting to capture all the sounds Dean was making for himself. It wasn’t long before he added a second finger, scissoring them and working Dean until he was pliable and unresisting beneath him. Dean was mindlessly rutting against Cas, just small, uneven thrusts in a desperate attempt for friction, and Cas was starting to have trouble concentrating with Dean’s dick rubbing against his own. As he pushed a third finger in, his fingers brushed Dean’s prostate, earning him a gasp and a moaned “ _Cas_ ,” as well as a harder thrust upwards.

Finally, Dean got restless, tugging Cas’ head up to look at him. “’M ready, Cas, please,” he said huskily. Cas nodded and gave him a kiss before removing his fingers and grabbing the condom, ripping the package open and rolling it onto his cock before slicking himself up with lube. Dean spread his legs even farther apart and Cas pushed in slowly until he bottomed out. He paused for a second, but then Dean rocked his hips impatiently, and Cas groaned at the sensation before pulling almost the whole way out and then pushing back in. He increased his movements until he reached a steady pace and rhythm, and already Dean was gasping underneath him, rocking his hips to meet Cas’ thrusts and curling his legs tightly around Cas’ waist.

“Touch me,” Dean grunted after a few minutes of nothing but the obscene sounds of skin on skin and frequent muttered curses and groans, and Cas happily obliged, grasping Dean’s previously-neglected cock in his hand and stroking it in time to match his thrusts. He rubbed his thumb over the head, spreading the clear liquid leaking out and eliciting a stuttered moan from Dean, as his fist continued its relentless twisting and slipping up and down, bringing Dean closer and closer to the edge.

“You feel so fucking good, Dean,” Cas said eventually, speeding up his pace slightly. “So hot and tight for me, babe.” Cas felt Dean clench around him and knew was close, so he changed his angle slightly, now hitting Dean’s prostate with every thrust, and tightened his grip on Dean’s cock, which was flushed red and leaking steadily over his fingers.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Dean moaned as his orgasm overtook him and he spilled over Cas’ hand and his own stomach. Cas stroked him until he was finished, never letting up on his thrusts. He could feel his own orgasm building, and he crashed over the edge when Dean pulled his head down for a sloppy, tongue-filled kiss. Cas thrusted mindlessly through his orgasm, Dean’s hips helping as much as they could, until he finally collapsed on top of his boyfriend, completely spent.

They laid in silence for a few minutes, Cas pressing gentle kisses to Dean’s chest and Dean steadily caressing Cas’ back, before Castiel finally pulled out and removed the condom, tying it off before throwing it in the trash can beside the bed. He walked to the bathroom and came back with a wet washcloth, cleaning Dean and himself off before they both pulled their boxers back on and settled back down on the disheveled bed. Cas curled up comfortably against Dean, nuzzling his face into Dean’s neck as his fingers skimmed lightly over Dean’s bare chest. Cas hummed contentedly, and he could feel Dean’s chuckle as much as he could hear it.

“We should study like this all the time,” Dean said with a content sigh, and Cas captured his lips with his own.

“Yeah, we should,” he agreed, smiling and settling down again in his boyfriend’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on Tumblr at [thetideseternaltune](http://thetideseternaltune.tumblr.com/) (main blog) or [hunterangelkisses](http://hunterangelkisses.tumblr.com/) (SPN sideblog)!


End file.
